Dongeng Gaje Miku
by Samantha Fangelina
Summary: Miku mendongeng untuk kedua sepupunya yang super bawel alias Rin n Len. (update ngadat,singkat singkat,garing dewa: Krupuk gosong! #apaan) minat nyumbang review? *moe #dilindes


**Haloooo saya samantha fangelina balik ke fanfiction net untuk menulis cerita yang masih aneh bin gila! #KagaAdaYangPerduli**

**Karena sebuah kejadian aku mau ninggalin fanfiction tapi nggak jadi deh -3-**

**kebanyakan curhat~Tu de poin aja deh**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha dan Crypton yang punya. bukan saya**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: BANYAK. yang penting pasti ada BANYAK BANGET! #TypoMembanjiri**

**.**

**.**

**_Starto!_**** (^,^)/**

* * *

Di malam yang bertaburan bintang bintang yang sangat terang,Miku sedang meninabobokkan kedua adik sepupunya yaitu Rin dan Len,Rin berkata kepada sepupunya

"Miku-_oneechan_... ceritain cerita kocak dong! Aku nggak bisa tidur nih!" Katanya

"Cerita kocak apaan? Cinderelen?" Kata Miku sambil sedikit ngakak

"Uuuhh! Kok jadi ke cerita konyol itu lagi sih! Sebel tauk dengernya" Kata Len masang muka cemberut 7 rupa (?)

"Abisnya emang kocak sih" Kata Miku cengengesan

"Tapi mbosenin. Ceritain cerita lain dong _nee chan_" Kata Rin melas

"Ceritain tentang apalagi sih" Kata Miku pasang wajah malas

"Tentang apa aja! Kalau nggak aku bakalan nyita Negi hadiah dari undian yang aku dapet" Kata Rin mengancam

"Aaahh! jangan! QAQ" Teriak Miku yang memecahkan jendela tetangga dan kaca dari rumah kaca di tengah kota voca.

"Aduuuhhh telingaku sakit tau!" Teriak Rin ngamuk gara gara teriakan Miku

"Oregaaaii~ aku bakal ceritain cerita kocak deh!" Teriak Miku

"Yaudah ceritain~" Kata Len

'Awas kau Rin' Batin Miku yang mengeluarkan api di sekitarnya

"Yaudah! Gimana kalo Alice in Disasterious land aja?" Tanya Miku

"Apaan tuh?!" Kata Len dan Rin bersamaan

"begini..." Kata Miku

STORY BEGIN

(tiba tiba Miku,Rin,Len,dan semua muncul di dunia dongeng/?)

"Dress apaan nih?!" Teriak Len yang memakai baju pink berenda renda

"Makannya kau jangan kurang ajar,Len" Kata Sachan yang muncul pake baju ibu peri ples(?) penyihir

"Lho?! yang ngancem kan Rin?! QAQ" Teriak Len

"Tapi lu saudara kembarnya pe-a -.-" Kata Sachan yang mengeluarkan tongkat yang berujung bintangkecildilangityangbiru/? (Sere: ngapain digabung,thor? =w=")

"WUAHAHAHAA" Tawa Rin penuh kemenangan yang cetar membahana sampai ke planet mars (whut)

"Ngapain lu ketawa,Rin?! Adik mu yang kiyut ini yang jadi korban lhoooo... QAQ" Tangis Len sambil bergaya ala cewek yang ditinggal pacarnya

"..." Rinpun yang melihat itu ikut ikut nangis dan didatangi oleh pendeta(?) taman lawang. #jdesshh.. #back to story

"Coba aja ada makanan yang bisa aku makan" Kata Len lemas sambil memegangi perutnya

"Kamu emangnya belum makan?" Tanya Sachan terbang terbang pake sayap jangkrik(?)

"Pisang gorengku dimakan sama mbah/? Gugel gara gara mau tanya tugas ga dikasih kasih,jadinya harus dirayu pake makanan" Kata Len melas

"Makan nih" Kata Sachan melemparkan roti pisang coklat miliknya ke arah Len

"Hoyeeeeee" Kata Len yang mirip anak kecil salah tulis(?)

"Kalo sampai habis,kau akan ditemui oleh kesialan nanti~" Kata Sachan yang pergi sambil menghilang

"Glep" Len yang asyik makan langsung melahap semua roti dengan pucat

"A-apa..." Gumam Len sweatdrop

"AKKKHH! AKU TERLAMBAAATT!" Teriak Banci taman lawang #ditebas Ralat. Gakupo yang sedang bedakan dan memakai kuncir rambut dan _lipstick_(?) yang kelihatannya sangat norak #Dibunuh

Lenpun melihatnya dan nyamperi Gakupo sambil tanya "Maaf bu(?) numpang nanya. ini..." ternyata niat bertanya len yang terputus

"Cyinn... eike udah telat ni ya booookk... Aye mesti arisan di taman lawanggg~ bye bye cewe rendaaaa" Kata Gakupo yang centil(?) sambil meninggalkan Len sendirian

"Tapiii-" Kata Len

"Mau ikut arisan yaaahh? Sini aja cyinn~ nanti aye kasih giliran main koqqqq" Kata Gakupo yang menjijikkan kayak banci (Gakupo: SINI LU BAKAUTHOR! Sachan: *lari*) sambil langsung menarik Len dengan matanya dan lope lope

Bagaimanakah nasib len?

TBC

* * *

Gomen saya buntu ide QAQ

Sesemester ini ribut banget sama yang namanya tugas =w="a

Sehari cuma bisa nulis satu kalimat QAQ

Sori ya kalo singkatt... aye lanjutin kok! Pastiiiii!#pake Toa

#Bye

Mind to nyumbang(?) review? QwQ


End file.
